1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable respiration measurement apparatus, and more particularly, to a wearable respiration measurement apparatus which is implemented in the form of eyeglasses and is capable of precisely acquiring respiration-related information, while minimizing behavioral limitations on a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the concept of ubiquitous healthcare has been introduced, necessary measurements may be carried out anytime and anytime. With such convenience, much development has been accomplished in the emerging field of ubiquitous healthcare in the area of measuring and managing people's health.
Although a great deal of development has been accomplished in various health care fields, a method for measuring respiration precisely and easily has not yet been proposed.
Research has been conducted into a method for measuring a respiration amount by using a band worn on a user's chest, which includes a piezoelectric element, or using the Doppler effect caused by a radar or the like. However, this method has a disadvantage in that it has low precision in terms of the measurement of respiration amount.
in particular, since it is difficult to reduce an error for body motions, there are many difficulties in precisely measuring a respiration amount without imposing behavioral limitations on a user while the user is exercising, for example, Jogging.